


Call me father: Easter Special~

by mkhhhx



Series: Call me father [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Crack, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kinks, M/M, Past, Religion Kink, in Greek, part two of whyamiwritingthis, why does that tag exist?
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Thank you.





	

Ένας χρόνος πέρασε από την πρώτη φορά που ο Χοσόκ συνάντησε πρώτη φορά τον άντρα της ζωής του, μια βροχερή νύχτα, που σαν σπουργιτάκι βρήκε καταφύγιο από τις δυνάμεις της φύσης στην εκκλησία της ενορίας του.

Οι δύο νεαροί συνέχισαν να συναντιούνται κρυφά, τα σαββατόβραδα στο μαγαζί που δούλευε ο Χοσόκ και άλλες φορές στα σπίτια τους, μέχρι που τα πράγματα άρχισαν να πηγαίνουν στραβά.

Ένα βράδυ, μια από τις γλυκύτατες γιαγιάδες τις εκκλησίας έτυχε να περάσει έξω από το λιτό διαμέρισμα του Παπα-Τζός και άκουσε φωνές, φωνές που δεν άρμοζε να βγαίνουν από το σπίτι ενός άντρα που είχε αφιερωθεί στον θεό. Όταν η ίδια τον πλησίασε την επόμενη ημέρα, εκείνος αποκρίθηκε ότι εκτελούσε έναν εξορκισμό και ο αγιασμός που έριχνε στον σατανισμένο τον έκανε να αλυχτά.

Αλλά ο μόνιμα τραχύς λαιμός του Παπα-Τζός δεν μπορούσε πια να διορθωθεί με χολς πριν την Κυριακάτικη λειτουργία. Η φωνή του δεν έβγαινε κελαηδιστή όπως πριν και ενώ ο Χοσόκ είχε σοβαρά προτείνει να διακοπούν σε περιόδους διακοπών οι στοματικές τους δραστηριότητες, ο Παπα-Τζός δεν μπορούσε να το δεχτεί.

Η μεγάλη αλλαγή έγινε ένα κρύο απόγευμα στη μέση του χειμώνα, όταν ο Τζος, με το αυτοκίνητο του σταμάτησε κάτω από το σπίτι του Χοσόκ και του είπε να μαζέψει τα πράγματα του. Τυφλωμένος από τον έρωτα ο Χοσόκ ακολούθησε τις οδηγίες και μάζεψε σε μια βαλιτσούλα τα λιγοστά υπάρχοντα του, τα περισσότερα από τα οποία ήταν από ιδιαίτερα λεπτά υφάσματα οπότε και δεν πιάνανε χώρο, καθώς και τα αρκετά χρήματα που είχε αποκτήσει με χρόνια σκληρής δουλειάς.

Έτσι, κάμποσο καιρό μετά, οι δύο νέοι βρίσκονται σε ένα μικρό χωριό, το άγνωστο Κολοκοτρωνίτσι, όπου ζουνε μια ήρεμη ζωή. Ο Τζος εκτελεί τα ιερατικά καθήκοντα του στην μικρή εκκλησία και ο Χοσόκ δουλεύει στα χωράφια και περιστασιακά κάνει θελήματα στην αγορά. Είναι εύκολο να πειστούν οι αφελείς χωριανοί ότι οι δύο άντρες νοικιάζουν μαζί ένα σπίτι για να μοιραστούν τα έξοδα. Η ζωή τους φαίνεται παραμυθένια.

Μόνο που δεν ήταν. Ένα όμορφο πρωινό, ο Παπα-Τζός τελειώνει νωρίς με τις εξομολογήσεις και αποφασίζει να δει τον εραστή του που ήξερε ότι δούλευε σε ένα χωράφι κοντά στο χωριό. Ευτυχώς τα φαρδιά ράσα του κρύβουν το ορθωμένο μόριο του, που αντιδρά στις σκέψεις γύρω από τον Χοσόκ. Τον Χοσόκ καταϊδρωμένο να σκάβει τοπλες στα χωράφια, τα δυνατά του μπράτσα να δουλεύουν το τσαπί, πάνω-κάτω και πάνω-κάτω. Τον Χοσόκ που μόλις πέσει ο ήλιος, θα γυρίσει το φτωχικό τους, θα σκουπίσει το ηλιοκαμένο μέτωπο του με την λερωμένη του φανέλα και θα του κάνει γλυκό έρωτα όλη τη νύχτα υπό το φως των καντηλιών, από το εικονοστάσι στην γωνία του δωματίου.

Φτάνει στο χωράφι και αναζητά με το βλέμμα του τον σύντροφο του. Και τον βρίσκει, πίσω από μια ψηλή ιτιά. Γονατιστό. Μπροστά στον εργοδότη του, τον Μπάνγκ Γιονγκούκ. Ο Χοσόκ, είναι σε στάση προσευχής και σταλιά σταλιά και αχόρταγα πίνει τον Μπάνγκ, που έχει γύρει και στηρίζεται στο πηγάδι από πίσω. Οι δύο άντρες είναι ιδρωμένοι και βγάζουν πνιχτά βογγητά ηδονής. Ο Τζός κάνει μερικά βήματα πίσω, μην μπορώντας να πιστέψει στα μάτια του. Στέκεται παγωμένος και αμέσως γυρίζει σπίτι.

Το βράδυ στο δωμάτιο επικρατεί ησυχία. Ο Χοσόκ γυρίζει και αφού κάνει ντουζ και φάει όσο πρόσφορο έχει μείνει από το πρωί πλαγιάζει δίπλα στον Τζος και αρχίζει να του φιλάει το λαιμό.  
«Μη, έχω πονοκέφαλο» απαντά ο ιερέας και αλλάζει πλευρό. Ο Χοσόκ μένει ξάγρυπνος και απορημένος, ξαπλωμένος στον καναπέ εκείνη τη νύχτα.

Οι μέρες περνούσαν και ο Τζος δεν ήξερε τι να πει, πώς να ρωτήσει για το θέμα, γιατί στα μάτια του δεν μπορούσε κι ούτε ήθελε να πιστέψει. Ευτυχώς ή δυστυχώς έφτασε η μεγάλη βδομάδα (βοήθεια μας) και τόσο ήταν φορτωμένος με εργασίες κάθε μέρα όσο και μπορούσε να πει ότι απέχει από τις σεξουαλικές επαφές ο Τζός. Ο Χοσόκ συχνά πυκνά για να καταλαγιάσει τις ορμές του επαίζε τον στον μπιντέ και όσο και αν ήθελε ο Τζός να βάλει ένα χεράκι, στο μυαλό του έπαιζαν οι εικόνες της μέρας εκείνης.

Η Μεγάλη Παρασκευή φτάνει και ο Χοσόκ καρτερικά κρατάει το κεράκι του, όμορφα ντυμένος στο μαύρο κουστούμι του και ακολουθεί τη πομπή. Σκέφτεται όλα τα κακά πράγματα που θα θέλε να κάνει στον Τζόσουα. Πάνω στον επιτάφιο. Είναι μια βροχερή νύχτα και η υπέροχη φωνή του παπά αντηχεί στα στενά του χωριού, καθαρή και σταθερή. Το λιβάνι και τα άγια κείμενα θυμίζουν στον Χοσόκ την παιδική του ηλικία, όταν με το ορφανοτροφείο επισκέπτονταν τακτικά την κοντινή εκκλησία και μιλούσαν με τους ιερείς, ήταν καλοί άνθρωποι και ίσως αν τότε τους άκουγε να έκανε λίγο καλύτερες επιλογές σε μεγάλο μέρος της ζωής του. Θυμάται τον αγαπημένο του, τον τότε νεαρό Ζαχαρία Αυγουστή, που τους πρόσεχε στο κατηχητικό και έπαιζε μαζί τους ποδόσφαιρο σκοντάφτοντας στα ράσα του. Παραμέρισε τις σκέψεις αυτές και αποφάσισε να προσπαθήσει περισσότερο, να είναι μια άξια παπαδιά.

Το βράδυ του Μεγάλου Σαββάτου έφτασε και ο Παπα-Τζός σχεδόν αυτόματα μιλούσε στην υπερυψωμένη εξέδρα μπροστά στην εκκλησία, μέχρι το ρολόι να σημάνει μεσάνυχτα. Κοίταξε φευγαλέα προς τα κάτω και είδε τον Χοσόκ, ντυμένο στα λευκά, με μια μεταξένια ροζ γραβάτα να χαμογελάει, με αυτό το υπέροχο παιδικό του χαμόγελο. Ήταν η στιγμή που ο Τζός συνειδητοποίησε πόσο ερωτευμένος ήταν.

Το φως ήρθε, τα πλήθη συνωστίζονται για την ιερή φλόγα και το αναστάσιμο τροπάρι ακούγεται από τα μεγάφωνα. Όλα έχουν τελειώσει μέσα σε πέντε λεπτά, η μαγειρίτσα ανεβαίνει στη θέση ένα των προτεραιοτήτων των περισσότερων χωρικών. Ο Παπα-Τζός αφήνει το υπόλοιπο στον άλλον ιερέα και πηγαίνει προς το πίσω δωμάτιο της εκκλησίας, την αποθήκη για να πάρει τα πράγματα του και να αλλάξει από τα επίσημα άμφια του.

Εκεί, ο Χοσόκ τον περιμένει στην πόρτα με μια αγκαλιά λουλούδια και το ίδιο υπέροχο χαμόγελο. Ο Τζός δεν μπορεί πια άλλο να τον αγνοεί. Τον σπρώχνει μέσα, τον κολλάει στην πόρτα και τον φιλά παθιασμένα. «Γιατί, γιατί το έκανες αυτό Χοσόκ; Δεν με αγαπάς πια;» Ο Χοσόκ χωρίζει τα σώματα τους με τα χέρια τους και τον κοιτάει, προσπαθώντας να καταλάβει.  
«Σε είδα Χοσόκ, σε είδα στο χωράφι με τον τσιφλικά, τον Μπάνγκ.»  
Ο Χοσόκ κοίταξε κάτω ενοχικά. «Θα…θα στο έκανα έκπληξη» αποκρίθηκε.  
«Ορίστε;» Οργή και σύγχυση γέμιζαν τον άλλοτε ήρεμο πατέρα.  
«Τζός, ξέρω ότι δεν έχουμε πολλά χρήματα, αλλά ήθελα να έχουμε ένα ωραίο γεύμα αύριο...σαν οικογένεια»  
Με κάθε λέξη μαλάκωνε η έκφραση του Τζός και ανάμενε.  
«Ο Μπάνγκ, μου είπε ότι θα μου δώσει ένα αρνί αν…αν…συγγνώμη…είναι ο μόνος τρόπος που ξέρω Τζόσουα….»  
Ο Τζός, συγκινημένος έπιασε τα χέρια του εραστή του μέσα στα δικά του, ακουμπώντας ελαφρά τα μέτωπα τους.  
«Χοσόκ, αγάπη μου, κάνουμε μια καινούργια αρχή εδώ, αλλά είναι λογικό να μην μπορείς να ξεφύγεις από την παλιά σου ζωή. Εγώ σε στηρίζω και ο θεός θα σε συγχωρέσει για τα αμαρτήματα σου. Μπορεί οι τελευταίες μέρες να ήταν Γολγοθάς για εμένα, αλλά επιτέλους ήρθε η ανάσταση που τόσο αποζητούσα.»

«Εσύ; Εσύ θα με συγχωρέσεις;» Είπε ο Χοσόκ γονατίζοντας, με ένα βλέμμα γεμάτο υποσχέσεις.  
«Ίσως» αποκρίθηκε ο παπάς, με έναν τόνο που είχε καιρό να χρησιμοποιήσει.

  
Έτσι, ο Χοσόκ, με δεξιοτεχνικές κινήσεις έβγαλε την αναμμένη λαμπάδα του Τζός και έγλειψε το φυτίλι παίζοντας με τα αυγά του.  
«Αύριο, θα σε βάλω να κάτσεις πάνω στη σούβλα μου.»

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you.


End file.
